Where did our love go?
by Sweetie813
Summary: [Complete] One chapter story. Harry and Ginny go through a hard time. Will their love ever reunite? Read and Review please!


Rated **M** for strong language. .:Insert normal disclaimer here:.

* * *

—Where did our love go?—

'_Where did I go wrong?'_ Harry asked himself.

Harry was now 24 years old, and still depressed. At age 17, he had defeated Voldemort, was signed on a three year contract with the Chudley Cannons and had a wonderful fiery haired girlfriend with beautiful chocolate eyes; he was in his glory. This came crashing down when away with the Quidditch team for six months, to return to find his girlfriend no longer waiting for him. His heart was broken.

He walked to Hogwarts for her graduation to surprise her, to see her against the tree snogging someone else. He felt as if he went into a thousand pieces. Then, she realized that he was there and tried to cover it. But Harry knew better and he went ballistic.

"I broke up with you in sixth year for a noble reason! Now, here I am, anxious to finally get to hold you in my arms again, and here you are snogging someone else! I don't know what I can do anymore! This hurts Ginny! Here I was going to propose to you today, and now I cannot trust that you are going to be faithful!" Harry had tears of anger and hurt running down his cheeks. He reached into his pocket and threw the scarlet box onto the floor. "Were done! I can't take this!" He turned away and hopped onto his _Firebolt_, but not before setting the box that Ginny was reaching for on fire.

He flew above Hogwarts grounds, his tears falling onto the grounds below him. He sped off towards his apartment, not caring who saw him. Ginny had moved into his apartment last year before she went to Hogwarts. He arrived at the house and most of her stuff was gone, as if she moved out. Whatever was left in the house he put in one area and sent it to the Weasley house. He changed all the locks on the doors, replaced all the wards on the house with fresh ones, not allowing Ginny in.

That was 6 years ago. He still had not had a date. His heart still stood in shambles. His career with the Chudley Cannons soon ended four years later, as he had received word that Ginny was getting married to Dean Thomas, the one she was snogging the day he found her. His depression overtook his love for the game, and soon quit. He went to the wedding, but under his invisibility cloak, silently crying as she gave her love away to a person she did not love.

Today, Harry was sitting at the edge of his bed staring at a piece of paper. It was Ron and Hermione's 5th wedding anniversary, and Ron was having a large party at the Burrow.

Ever since the breakup, Harry had very little contact with the Weasley's. Shortly after the incident, Molly sent him multiple invites to come over and let Ginny explain, which he put into the fireplace and burned. '_There is nothing to explain. She kissed someone else while dating me, and I cannot love an unfaithful person!'_

_**But you still love her!**_

Harry ignored his thoughts retorts and decided not to let Ginny ruin his relationship that he had with his two best friends, the two who helped him defeat Voldemort multiple times. Harry got dressed in jeans and a green shirt, one outfit that he actually liked, because it made his eyes pop, and still showed off the six pack that he still had from riding his broomstick whenever depressed, which was all the time.

He appariated over to the Burrow just in time to hear the conversation going on inside the house.

"He won't come Gin, I know that!" said a man's voice, one that Harry recognized as Ron.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked back. Harry almost melted at the sound of her voice. He had been waiting years to hear that voice again, and now that he heard it, he realized, that it wasn't his.

"Gin, he didn't answer any of mom's invites for you to explain, he didn't come to my wedding, he didn't go to your wedding, and we haven't seen him in six years! I doubt that he will show up today!"

"Your right, it was silly of me to worry."

Harry's insides were fuming. They were talking right by an open window in the kitchen, and he was in clear sight. His blood was boiling. After six years he was excited to finally see his old friends. Now, it was like they were just sending him invites for the hell of it, not including him in any of the plans. He blew a gasket. "THEN WHY THE **FUCK** TO YOU INVITE ME?" he screamed.

Both Ron and Ginny jumped when they saw the sight of Harry. His normally untidy hair was now tidy and neat and sexy. His emerald green eyes glowed, and his scar barely visible to the naked eye. His six pack was showing through the semi tight shirt that he wore, and he had grown at least two inches since the last time that they saw him. They couldn't believe the difference and that he had actually shown up. "Harry..." Ron started.

"Save it!" Harry screamed, but before he could say more, a gorgeous crimson haired girl was standing at the front door. Her straight, soft, lavender scented hair was down to her mid back and flowed as she walked. Her chocolate brown eyes were ever present. Her body was now fully formed and she had perfect curves. Her hips were covered by the white apron with splashes of food across it. She looked sexy as a chef. Suddenly Harry just wanted to run and kiss her senseless.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

"Harry..." She said softly. She ran barefoot to greet him and hugged him greatly, but Harry stood stiff as a board, as if she wasn't even there. Ginny used to only come up to his chest, but now she was up to the bottom of his nose. He could clearly smell her lavender and flower scent. Harry was trying hard not to hug her back, but for some reason, he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to take her to the nearest chapel and get married. He wanted to pick her up and kiss her and hug her. He wanted to do everything that he could in the next few moments.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

As soon as those emotions came, they were gone. The memories of the tree, the burning ring, her getting married to someone other than him, the conversation that just took place.

He took his hands and removed her from his body. He looked at her tear stained face, and she looked into the sad, worn, and depressed face that he had.

"Why Gin? Why?" Harry said calmly. "You shattered my heart into a million pieces. I waited four years for you to send me your own letter of apology, or to meet you and apologize. Four years Gin! And all I ever got was letters from your mother, as if you were too weak to send me a letter and explain. Then what letter do I get from you? A invitation to your fucking stupid god damned wedding! Oh, and I was there. I hid, and cried the entire time that you were just leaving everything that we stood for behind you and moving on. This time, it wasn't **my** fault Gin! I came back! But _you_! You really know how to crush a man and make him feel like the lowest scum on earth!" Harry had tears streaming from his face. "I know what its like to feel hurt. I lost my parents, my godfather, and Dumbledore, within sixteen years of my life. I grew up with bastards that treated me like scum, but you are the cherry to top the cake! I'm sick of waiting Gin! Have a nice life with Dean and never contact me again unless it's to apologize, which at this present moment, I wouldn't care." With that Harry turned on his heels and appariated back to his house where he laid down and sobbed on the couch. Away from the world, away from the hurt, away from everything. 

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Harry must have been lying there for a good two hours when there was a tap at the window. It was a bird he hadn't recognized, but the handwriting on the letter was one he recognized easily.

_Harry,_

_I have always wanted to explain the situation to you in person, but was too hurt to write anything. I made a mistake, but that wasn't mine. Let me explain, and please read it!_

_On the day of my Graduation, I was graduating as Valedictorian of my class. I had so many guys on me to try and get me to date them during the school year, but I kept my promise to you. That was until graduation, when Dean pushed me up against the tree and tried to snog me. I had kept my lips shut tight and he couldn't get into my mouth or anything, and I tried to get him off, but before I could succeed, you saw the scene._

_I hurt to Harry! Everyone at the school saw the scene, and all the guys tried to get me to date them! I sobbed on my bed for weeks, and mom kept sending you those desperate letters, because I refused to eat, to leave my room, to do anything other than cry._

_I married Dean after four years only because you weren't coming back, and I was too chicken to. Our marriage together ended four months later, for reasons I can't say._

_Me and Ron's conversation, was a mistake. I was afraid to see you, and to explain everything, but deep down inside, I wanted us to start over. But I didn't want a blow up like at graduation and ruin Ron and Hermione's celebration, but that didn't go over too well. And that is my fault._

_I hope this explains everything, and I really wanted to do this in person, but that was never meant to be. If you get to this point in the letter, please, meet me at the Burrow in the garden in an hour. If you don't show, then I know that it means that you don't want to see me ever again, and I respect that._

_Ginny_

Harry was speechless, everything that he wanted in one letter, but six years later. He so desperately wanted to cry, but he had no tears left. He had finally been told the truth, and right now, his life felt like a fairy tale, and all of his wishes and dreams coming true.

_  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

He quickly washed his face and went to the Burrow. He couldn't wait an hour to see her now. He appariated and appeared in the garden of the house. Harry had learned, that when he was upset, that he didn't crack or pop when he appeared somewhere, and he was upset, so he didn't pop. He saw that in the white gazebo that the Weasley's had installed for Ginny's wedding, she was sitting, head in her hands, fairy's lighting the way around her. (AN. Its like 8 PM right now or so) She looked so beautiful.

Carefully Harry tiptoed over to where she was sitting.

"Man, I messed up" Ginny said, "Rather than just explaining, I never did until I shattered his heart into a million pieces. I broke him more than he broke me. He found me kissing someone else, I never explained, I got married, and tell him everything six years later! He at least explained his reasoning. I feel like such an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot," Harry said. Ginny jumped up, scared to death.

"When did you get here?" Ginny asked surprisingly

"A few minutes ago. When I'm upset, I don't pop or crack in, I just appear. But, Ginny, you not an idiot. I was kind of scary to come up to and explain. But your letter explained everything, and that is all that I ever wanted from the beginning; an explanation from you, not your mom, not your brother, you. Even though it is six years late, I don't care. Gin, I have, and always will, love you."

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Ginny was crying, "You mean it?" she asked

"Every word."

Ginny sprinted towards him and he caught her. Before he could take another breath her lips were pressed firmly against his, memorizing them for future reference.

He couldn't say no, no matter how hard he tried, he loved her, he couldn't do anything to change it. His heart was screaming that it was so right and he couldn't refuse it. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she moaned and opened her mouth a little to let him in.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

It was perfect, they knew exactly where to touch and how to move their lips just right to give them both the maximum amount of pleasure. Ginny felt his hand move up her back and she pressed into it, remembering how it felt to be touched by him.

They broke apart from their breathtaking kiss and looked deep into each others eyes.

"I love you Harry Potter"

"And I love you Ginny Weasley"

Together they shared one more breathtaking kiss.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

------Two years later------

Harry and Ginny were standing in the exact same spot where they stood two years earlier, sharing a similar breathtaking kiss. They had been going out for two years, and were madly in love. When they broke apart, they stared into each others eyes with the same love and passion.

"Ginny Weasley. I have loved you since I was twelve years old when I saved you from that Chamber. I loved you through many broken hearts, but together we have rebuilt them. I want our love to grow to all new levels, but I can only do that by doing one thing." Harry got down onto his knee and put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He opened it, and there stood a platinum band with a small one karat diamond in the center, a very simple but elegant ring. "Ginny Weasley, will you make me the happiest man on Earth by marrying me?"

_I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

That's it! The song was _Iris, Goo Goo Dolls_. Hope you enjoyed it. I was just bored one day after hearing the song and wrote it. I got my idea from a story that I just read "**It's This Crazy thing Called Love" **bylilynjames4ever. Read it! It's a worthwhile story, and I got the idea from her story, but I only put a different twist on it. 

Oh, and as for the cliff hanger, you all know what happens!

Review please!

Sweetie813


End file.
